The sweetest way to die’ Part one
by Willowsgirlie
Summary: We all know what happened when Oz came back. But what would happen if an unknown Ex from Tara’s past comes back. And what really happened to Tara mother?


Title: 'The sweetest way to die' Part one  
  
Category: Comedy/Action/Romance  
  
Rated: R (Some violence, and language)  
  
Characters: Willow and Tara  
  
Summary: We all know what happened when Oz came back. But what would happen if an unknown Ex from Tara's past comes back. And what really happened to Tara mother?  
  
Personal note: It's my first Willow and Tara Fan-fic, 2nd Fan-fic altogether so I would be grateful of some input. Sunnydale_high@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
The sound of footsteps shattered the dimly lit alley as Tara hurried towards the Magic Shop, swiftly looking over her shoulder, her arms clinging hold of a large, emerald green, spell book. A clear look of fear shone from her blue eyes, which made her pace quicken. Without warning a deep voice with an English accent pierced the night sky.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Tara!"  
  
The words rolled off his tongue. As Tara stopped dead in her tracks, she didn't turn at first because of the terror she felt, but sure enough, the blonde witch turned her head slowly towards the sound of the familiar voice.  
  
A small glow from his cigarette was the only thing that could be seen until he stepped out of the shadowy alley. He was a tall man with spiked up mousy hair. His chiselled features were lit up by the one poor street light, and it showed up the long scar which ran down his left cheek. He was dressed all in black, apart from the dark purple crystal that hung around his thick neck.  
  
"What, you didn't miss me babe?" His voice was envenomed with sarcasm as he asked the question. He walked closer, swallowing Tara in his colossal shadow, as he reached into his long black overcoat taking out a sharp bladed dagger encrusted with blood red gems.  
  
"You know, you can't just run away like that, … change towns, …don't phone, … don't write. One could get worried" The man said, as he traced his fingertips over the blade.  
  
Tara stood motionless. Her whole body shook as her fear of him overtook her. She tried to speak but not a word could form on her trembling lips. The man laughed as he grabbed the book from her hand.  
  
"So you knew I was coming for you then. Who are you trying to save this time? You know it's been … what? Over three years? And you, my dear, have not changed one bit." He spoke in a cold voice.  
  
Tara knew what she had to do, for Willow sake. Run! Before she could run he had grabbed her. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he traced the knife over her neck.  
  
"What! Your girlfriend not here to save you this time? Oh, I forgot. You left that bitch back in your home town. Nice little spell you did, which book was that from?" The man placed pressure on the knife as he questioned her.  
  
Tara closed her eyes as a lone tear ran from her eye.  
  
"You know not to take this personally, right? I only want you for your powers, sweetie!"  
  
The man said as his grin turned bitter. His eyes widened, and he began to mumble an ancient language.  
  
"Sunaso menton carso tlaton cardon, Sunaso menton carso tlaton cardon "  
  
Tara closed her eyes. The only picture in her mind was of Willow's sweet smile as yet another tear trickled down her cheek to join the other one. The man's words echoed though her mind. Suddenly a young women's voice was heard.  
  
"Fire of the Goddess Diana. Guide the pure with a path of flames, and extinguish the malevolence"  
  
As the man looked up in confusion, a circle of fire swiftly formed around him and Tara. Tara's eyes slowly opened. She saw the flames lap around her feet but felt no heat. As the flames rose the man pushed her from the circle to give himself more room. Tara crashed to the ground. The young woman's eyes narrowed, boring into him, as he was surrounded in a white light and disappeared.  
  
Tara heard the footsteps of the person approach as she lifted her head slightly. She looked at the shoes and legs of the young women but it was too painful to lift her head any higher. The young woman stood over her for a second before holding out her hand.  
  
"Dear me, I'm always saving your ass, even though you changed towns." The voice spoke cheerfully as Tara raised up her eyes.  
  
"S-sarah?" Tara reached up her hand to take the hand that the dark-haired woman offered. "What are y-you doing here?" She asked, her voice filled with confusion, as she was helped to her feet.  
  
"Yeah, and it lovely to see you again too!" Sarah replied playfully. "Well it looks at the moment saving your ass is what I'm doing here. But apart from the whole 'I just saved your ass' thing, I came here to warn you about him. Chester's back Tara. I said the spell wouldn't hold him forever." Sarah's voice began to sound more concerned. "He's after you, and you could say he's really pissed off! Well three years trapped from the world- don't blame him"  
  
Tara stood silent, as her eyes traced along the ground, "B-b-but" She stuttered, looking up in concern. "You… used your p-powers no-w he knows you're a w-wit-ch" The blonde witch spoke softly in a worried voice.  
  
"Yeah I know. Come on your life was at risk, so don't get all up tight. Anyway, he's not after me…well, maybe now…err…oh dear, don't think of that." Sarah thought out loud, her voice a little panicky, "Dark ally, … at night. Can we go somewhere safe? You know, with a big locks and guns, maybe in another country?"  
  
Sarah smiled softy, and Tara returned the smile, until she remembered. "Willow…I need to do the spell!" Tara picked up the book from the ground, as the realisation about Willow's witchcraft hits her.  
  
"So you knew he was on his way?" Sarah asked as she got a confused glance from Tara. Sarah's eyes were on the book Tara had picked up and she realised what Sarah was talking about.  
  
"Oh, yeah…it was a feeling I had, a bad feeling." Tara was a little distracted.  
  
"Willow?" Sarah was confused by who Willow was. "So you moved on. And there me thinking I was special, you old dog you." Sarah's voice was thick with sarcasm, as she tried to cover up the hurt that Tara could have moved on. But Tara's mind was tracing back to the fact that Chester was back, and Willow would be in trouble when that witch hunter found out about her powers.  
  
"But I needed to do the spell!" Tara said out loud, her eyes screaming with worry.  
  
"You have time. Look, I've sent that guy god knows where. By the time he has fallen from the sky, and makes his way back, we'll be all spelled up. Oh boy, I need a painkiller." Sarah smiles reassuringly as she jokes rubbing her forehead.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
In the blink of an eye, Chester found himself several feet in the air. "Ohhhh shhhiiiitttttt!!!" He screamed as he crashed into the woods, hitting the trees on his way down. He landed on his back on the ground. "Ouch!" He mumbled. "That bitch will die!" He mumbled again under his breath, unable to get to his feet. He rolled over, and took hold of a tree to pull himself to his feet, holding his ribs. "YOU BITCH!!!!!!!!!!" Chester screamed at the top of his lungs. As he rested against the tree, his voice echoed through the trees in the dark wood.  
  
"Ohh, great plan. You're in a wood at night on your own and you're attracting as much attention to yourself as possible. The fact you're talking to yourself isn't a good sign either." Chester said as he stumbled his way out of the woods.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
   
  
The magic shop bell rang as Tara stepped though, slowly followed by Sarah. They made their way to where Willow was sitting, flicking through books at the table.  
  
"Tara." Willow smiled as her gaze met Tara's, then she looked curiously at the girl beside her, till she met Tara's adoring stare again.  
  
"You're late?" Willow asked, her voice filled with concern. Tara was never normally late. But as soon as Tara had stepped through the door, Willow could sense something wasn't right. Stepping closer to her lover, she saw the blood on her neck and the cut. She rushed over. "Oh my god! What happened?" She said, fussing over Tara.  
  
"Witch hunter" Sarah said, as she looked over at the books, running her finger over them briefly.  
  
"Who's she?" Willow asked Tara,  
  
"Ex-girl friend." Sarah commented again, as she turned and smiled. "Pretty nice set up here."  
  
Willow looked over to Sarah and her voice softened. "Oh."  
  
  
  
  
  
The magic shop was filled with silence as Willow and Tara stood, a little unsure on what to say. Willow knew Tara had hidden stuff in the past but not this, especially after Oz. Willow eyes shifted over to Tara once more.  
  
"Oh." Willow said again. The distinctive trace of hurt gleamed from her eyes as she tried to cover it up with a normal Willow smile. But Tara could always see past the smiles that hung like a mask on the redhead's face. She knew Willow wasn't dealing and that she wasn't prepared for this idea. Tara had not made any attempt to warn her. Her past seem so distant, and the idea of digging it all up again and exposing it all to Willow seemed so unimportant, unnecessary and more than anything else, painful. Never once did Tara consider the idea that her past would come back to Sunnydale…again.  
  
Tara reached out her hand to Willow, softly placing it on her shoulder. Her mouth tried to form sentences but nothing left the blonde's lips as she looked at Willow with a look of dismay. For one of the first times since they had met, the silence between them was filled with an uncomfortable vibe. Tara couldn't help but feel bad,  
  
"Willow?" Tara said softy. Before she could continue, Willow had broken eye contact with her. Her eyes turned toward the ground, following an invisible line back and forth  
  
"We need a first aid box for that." Willow said, indicting to Tara the cut on her neck. She looked again briefly across to Sarah who was still admiring the shop, her eyes wide open like a child at Christmas.  
  
"You're going to need more than a first aid box to get rid of a witch hunter!" Sarah commented in a slightly distanced tone as she looked over to them both The a small smile crept onto her face as she realises what they were on about. "Oh the cut! Well, the first aid box will do the trick then." Sarah said with a smile, noticing a slight look of tension between the two.  
  
Sarah was a small, young women. Her (presumably) dyed black hair flowed gently over her narrow, feminine shoulder. This formed a platform for her soft, pale face, and unusually light green eyes. Her dress sense was very stereotypical for a witch. The colour palette consisted mainly of deep reds, purples and blacks that combined together to give her deep, thoughtful, mystical style, which suited the far seeing look in her eyes. Sarah watched the two for a second before deciding that here wasn't the best place to be at this moment in time.  
  
"Ohhh looky! There are books with pictures!" Sarah commented in her humorous manner as she moved to the far side of the magic shop and began to shuffle through the books.  
  
Tara's eyes followed Willow as she slipped behind the counter and disappeared out of sight momentarily to reach for the first aid box. Tara's eyes dashed to the floor then back as Willow made her way back over, placing the box on the circular table. Willow made an effort to avoid any eye contact Tara was trying to make as she rummaged through the somewhat untidy box. She knew that the moment Tara's eyes connected with hers she would see that Willow was scared, and not at ease with the news.  
  
She had always considered Tara hers, and no one else's. Her first and her last. Not for one selfish moment had Willow considered an ex, let alone an ex-girlfriend. Which idea was taunting her more? That Tara had an ex or that it was a girl? If it was a guy would she be more at ease? Willow looked over to where Sarah was, but she had now fallen out of sight behind the huge book selves, her eyes moved back towards the box say she pick up an empty plaster box.  
  
"No doubt Anya was the last with this, and we're out of normal plaster. Looks like it's down to Xander's cool monster ones. I think it thought it was some kind of joke. Well, you can kind of see the funny. Except for this one with the evil frogs which kind of freaks me out." Willow babbles, dabbing antiseptic on a ripped off piece of cotton wool as she finally looked up to the somewhat silenced Tara. Willow couldn't help but babble as it held some sort of comfort. Something to fill the silence.  
  
"It's going to hurt, but just a bit sweetie. If you're good I'll give you a lolly!" Willow said, moving towards her, her eyes racing from Tara to the cotton wool bud. As she attempted to dab the antiseptic on, Tara carefully took Willows hand in hers. A touch that could only show love and compassion.  
  
.  
  
"P-please don't-don't do this." Tara said, her voice at almost a hushed whisper. She forced Willow's eyes to reach up to hers and they both stood, mesmerised in each other presence.  
  
"Don't be silly sweetie, … it will get… infected, and go all…infected-y" Willow voice strains, trying to break away from the strong hold Tara's eyes seem to hold over her. Her voice tried to provide a distraction as she spoke. "Tara…honey?" Willow said, her hand moving back from Tara's neck. Tara still held the other hand in a firm grip.  
  
Tara had no reason for words, her eyes were doing all the talking that was needed for the moment, as she gazed with this constant adoring stare that was diluted with hurt and confusion. Her other hand reached up to Willow and she placed it carefully over where Willow heart was beating.  
  
"Don't do this." Tara said again, her voice calm and stutter free. "As I said before a long ago, I'm yours." She said, as a sweet smile formed over Willows lips. A sight she had seen before.  
  
"S-she's an ex, meaning 'in the past', Willow. You're my future. We-I…its- it was a long time ago. There's nothing for you to worry about sweetie. I-i can see it in your eyes. You're my first and only love Willow." She said, stepping into Willow. Feeling the warmth of Willow's body flow through her very own. As she reached for Willow's other hand, the same magic essence flowed through their palms like it did at their first encounter. An overwhelming feeling of comfort filled them both. It was just so…right.  
  
"Willow, you ha-" Tara began, but was unable to continue as Willow dropped the cotton wool bud and moved her soft finger tips to Tara's lips to stop her speaking. The two witches' lips began to move towards each other.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
A sudden crash could be heard from near the magic shop door.  
  
"God damn!" Xander whimpered, hopping on one leg as he rubbed the other frantically. "Stupid place to put a shelf! …Oh! Don't mind me ladies, as you were."  
  
Xander smirked, standing up straight with a goofy grin on his face. Tara and Willow jumped a little apart because of the sudden interruption. Tara face beamed red, and so did Willows. They had truly been caught in a special moment in the magic shop, to their embarrassment. Tara leant back against the table, her hand placed loosely over her face to hide the red glow.  
  
"Xander!" Willow snapped slightly, but she didn't know what else to say. She felt like she had to defend her actions, but why did she? Anya and Xander were always fooling around and they didn't have to explain themselves. Why should Tara and herself be any different? Willow looked over to Xander who was still standing there, goofy grin in tow, then to Tara for a moment giving a soft smile. She looked back across to Xander who was now making his way over to them both.  
  
"Xander, what are you doing here? Is there something demon-y a foot. Need a spell, as I'm your spell girl, or computer stuff? I'm a wiz with the computer, if ever a wiz there was!" Willow asks with a helpful smile.  
  
"No Will. I'm meeting Anya for lunch. Well, a very late evening-type lunch. So - I can't hear her, or the clanging of the till. Where is my bag full of joy?" Xander asks with his normal air of sarcasm and humour.  
  
"Something about going to buy pretty things?" Willow said with uncertainty. "She said she would be back soon, depending on Anya's definition of soon. I have no idea."  
  
The blush of red in Tara's cheeks slowly begins to settle, as she pushes herself up from the table. Xander nods over to say 'hello' as he looks around the magic shop. "So what you guys doing here? Apart from the…research." Xander said with a smirk.  
  
"Witch hunter." Tara said, softly looking over to Willow.  
  
"Ohhh, research mode." Xander commented, pulling up a chair and sitting down by the big table.  
  
"So far, all we know is that he is after Tara and possibly Sarah." Willow explained.  
  
Xander looked around the shop with a puzzled stare. "Hey Will! What did I tell you about them invisible friends?" Xander joked, still looking around.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Sarah had walked into the back room where she proceeded to be amazed. "Ohh, what's behind door number 3?" She commented to herself as she unlocked the wooden door and stepped out. She found herself in the back alley for the magic shop.  
  
"Umm" Sarah mused, looking around as the door behind her clicked shut. Lucky she had the key with her which she use to unlock the door in the first place. But as she turned to unlock the door, she was confronted with a slight problem. There was no lock or handle on this side of the door.  
  
"O-kay. I'll just find my way back to the main entrance, I guess." She said, noticing a dead end in one direction. "Going out on a limb here and saying that-a-way." Sarah smiled to herself triumphantly, but that look soon faded as another voice gate-crashed in from around the corner..  
  
"So, what do you get if you cross a witch with a witch hunter?" The voice echoed off the narrow alley walls as the man moved into sight. It was Chester, slight shaken but totally pissed off. His worn grin shadowed a evil look in his dead eyes as he moved closer to her.  
  
"Well? What do you get?" He asks again, as Sarah shakes her head to indicate that she didn't know.  
  
"Me neither, but I guess we are going to find out" Chester grinned and pulled out his knife, as Sarah dashed towards the door and began to pound for help. Chester swiftly moved to stand behind her grabbing with both hands at her shoulders. His bony finger s pinching her soft skin as he spins her around roughly, bashing her against the door. Her whole body shook in his grip as he lifted the knife towards her.  
  
"Wait!" Sarah pleaded.  
  
"I'm listening." Chester said, loving the look of fear in her eyes say she squirmed.  
  
"Have you heard that story of the billy goat that tried to cross the bridge with the troll under it to get to the other side? The first one starts to cross, and the troll jumps out and goat pleaded and said… Okay, What I'm trying to say is, I know of a stronger witch, her powers are far stronger than both me and Tara together, let me live and I will tell you who she is." Sarah said.  
  
"But I could kill you and Tara, then get the stronger witch"  
  
Sarah nods her head. "Not if Tara put a spell on her, you would never know."  
  
"I have when you have points, deal…"  
  
TO BE CONTINUTED 


End file.
